Sleepless Nights
by ashleighlovesbooks
Summary: Short one-shot. Set a few years after the events that happened in Mystic Falls between the much loved pair, Klaus and Caroline. "Most of all, he loved that she was his and he was hers."
1. Chapter 1

**Quick little one-shot. A moment that came to me between Caroline and Klaus. Set a few years after the events in Mystic Falls. Filled with a bit of cuteness and fluff.**

* * *

Sleep never came easily to Klaus. He could count on one hand the amount of peaceful nights he had slept since he had been turned but the blonde beauty lying in the covers of his bed made sleep come that much easier. The covers pooled over her body, just below her chest outlining every curve that he had learned to love and cherish. He never once thought he would be in this situation where he was hopelessly in love with somebody. He was always taught that love was a weakness and he lived by this quote until the baby vampire turned his life around.

Spending a thousand years running from Mikael with his family mainly kept from harms reach in his safe place, Klaus had learned a lot. He learned that even though a thousand years is a long time to spend alone, he'd never want to do it again. He'd run for sure, he'd run for the rest of his life if he had too but he would never do it alone and he knew now, he wouldn't have to. Caroline was his as he was hers- an unspoken agreement between the two. She had fully given herself to him and he'd never betray her trust.

Breaking his train of thoughts and returning his gaze to Caroline, he admired the way she scrunched her nose when she slept and the way the smallest of smiles would grace her lips as she slept between the sheets. He'd never once felt this contempt during his whole existence and this is something he could definitely get used to. Sleepless nights would be worth it seeing the way she slept peacefully in the covers of his bed.

She had captivated him well and truly. He never once thought his liking for her would escalate to something like this. He thought he was incapable of such feelings- Mikael had made sure of that. Her light was refreshing and welcoming to his darkness and despair. His admiration didn't end there. Her courage and strength was also a liking of his. He had once called her "collateral damage" and she had also felt second best to everyone but Klaus planned on making her feel like she was worth everything. He planned to show her the world, the places he loved before he was chased away. He promised to show her art, culture and genuine beauty.

Klaus was lying on his side, admiring Caroline as she slept wishing more than ever he could capture this moment but he settled for the real thing knowing he'd have plenty of more opportunities to do so, if she let him.

Klaus gently brushed a few stray curls away that had fallen in her face as she slept.

"Shhh," Caroline murmured turning to bury her face in the crook of his neck, inevitably pulling him closer, "I'm sleeping."

And in that moment, Klaus knew he was catastrophically in love with her. He would go to the ends of the world to see her smile. He wanted to so badly lie down next to her and pull her sleeping body flush against his and protect her from the cruel mistreating's that the world held but he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from her sleeping body.

He wanted to offer her the world. He wanted to show her the beautiful depths that this world had to offer. He would do anything she'd ask of him because he knew there was nothing he wouldn't do to please her- to see her smile. She brought that much needed light into his life when he needed it the most.

His family learned to love her, just as he had. Rebekah and Caroline shared a passion for shopping and often went out with the use of his credit card but he was just happy to see them bonding. Elijah was like a brother to her. He knew the Original family had grown to love her as their own. Klaus knew that they'd protect her just as much as he would. He even thought to what it would be like if Kol was here today. He knew there would be no end of remarks about their relationship but he could tell that Kol and Caroline would be best friends.

He would be forever grateful for the light she brought into his life. Even when he was the most despicable creature to walk the earth, she still called a truce with him and became friends even when he had done unspeakable things that had inevitably caused hurt to her. She saw the good in him and everyone else, even when he had lost faith in himself.

She was his light to the darkness that surrounded him. His hope to the misery of eternity that was set for him which had become substantially much more bearable now that she was his. She was the one person that could change his mood with her smile and he adored every aspect of her from her beauty to her hopes, dream and her compassion and determination.

Most of all, he loved that she was his and he was hers.


	2. Author's note

**I've posted another Klaroline one-shot called 'Back To You'. Title is self explanatory really, it's just some cute fluff on how Caroline makes her way back to Klaus in New Orleans. I'm still working in 2 bigger stories, an all human Klaroline story and another story which I hope to get the first chapters of each before I go away next Friday so stick with me guys!**


	3. Author's note (again)

**Another new one-shot has been posted. This time an alternative ending to 4x23. I'd love it if you went and checked it out. I am working on my full length fics at the moment so one-shots give me a bit more inspiration to write and I've been working every day for the past week and a half and bad days at work make me want to write. Enjoy **


	4. Author's note (3rd time lucky)

**UPDATE**

Just a little update to say I've uploaded the first chapter to my AU fanfic featuring Klaus and Caroline called Memories. Go check it out now! Here's a little snippet for you.

_Caroline backed away towards the door of the class but her back collided with something hand. A pair of arms wrapped round her waist before she could fall._

_She relaxed in the arms of the unknown stranger before standing up to thank the person. She brushed off her clothes before meeting the gaze of the person who had saved her from an embarrassing fall. _

_She was met with the face of the man who had plagued her thoughts and dreams as much as possible. The stranger smirked at her and stuck his hand out as a greeting. Caroline took his hand and he brought it to his mouth, leaving a tender kiss on her skin. He released her hand and she took this as her cue to introduce herself._

_"Caroline Forbes," she smiled softly._

_The stranger smiled in response. Not the kind of fake smile that didn't reach his face, a real genuine smile and it definitely suited him. _

_"Call me Klaus."_


End file.
